


Caf and Confessions

by hotnthorny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnthorny/pseuds/hotnthorny
Summary: Thorn is a dork and has a crush. Thire urges him on to ask you out.This is so dumb and cute. Love Commander Thorn.
Relationships: Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Caf and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> An idea given to me by @majorshiraharu on tumblr. Sorry this took so much longer to write, I had to figure out where I was going with it and refind that 2 am energy to finish writing it! Hope you enjoy!!

It seemed like only everyone knew before Thorn even caught on to his own feelings.

Thorn might have been good enough to make rank, and make a damn good commander at that, but subtly wasn't something he seemed to be good at. Not always. Certainly not around you.

His vode had been the first to catch onto it. The way the quite generally cool and smooth talking commander seemed go be at a loss when he saw you. They knew their brother so it struck them, the small, creeping little thought.

 _Thorn's got a crush._

Despite being near exactly the same person, physically at least, none of them knew how to tell him at first. They watched him trip over himself, say he'd approach you and chicken out-- Thorn _does not_ chicken out, he just decided he'd do it later-- and go on a detailed rant about his patrol just to buy more time with you. That's when they knew it was time to step in.

All of the higher ranks knew of this little, _interest,_ and had teased him on occasion, but of all of them, Thire was the first to confront him about it.

"Ask her out already, vod."

In the bluntest way possible.

Thorn was taken aback by the outright comment, could do nothing but stare at Thire for several moments, trying to pry some double meaning from the statement.

He knew he liked you. He might have known for a while now but what to do, he drew up a blank. It wasn't too often he saw you, but often enough that each time you graced his presence, he melted a little. Part of him longed to be by your side and dole out affection every turn he made. Something about you just made their shitty routine better, made the paperwork go by faster, made his heart dance in his chest, and had him seeking you out on his patrols, eyes searching for your familiar form.

'Huh?" He was at a loss if words again, to Thire's amusement.

"Just ask her out already, vod. We both know you want to."

Thorn wanted to, he really did, but anytime he tried to string those words together, something as simple as a _'will you go out with me'_ seemed more like staring an angry rancor down.

He'd much rather stare down an angry rancor than screw up in front of you.

"You know I can't do that, we've got- we've got our work to do-" He wasn't chickening, he just had those reports on his desk he really should--

"We don't _always_ have work to do, Thorn, you can take a night out. No harm done, hell, one of us can step in and cover for you." If it meant Thorn finally got off his sheb and asked you out, Thire would take any work load over for him.

"I have patrol tonight, Thire, _patrol._ I can't get out of that one." Why would he anyway? He would be in your subsector. Might give him the chance to catch your eye.

"You're going out? Good, you'll be looking for her anyway, just ask her when you see her."

"But-"

"No buts, with all due respect, sir. No buts. You see her, you ask her." Would Thorn listen? To that, no, but maybe to, "Don't make me drag ori'vod into this."

"You wouldn't." Thorn hoped he could call his bluff.

"Oh but I would, vod," Thire grinned, lifting his arm to him comm to prove his point.

 _The little shit,_ Thorn mentally cursed, "Fine, fine. I'll ask, happy?"

"I'll be happier when Stone and Hound both owe me a week of traffic ops."

_Little shits, all of them._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How he was going to ask you out, he still didn't know. He'd been cruising around for near a quarter of his shift, just long enough to need that first cup of caf. Intending on grabbing a cup and continuing with his ride, he set his speeder a short walk from the stand.

You were still buzzing around his mind as he dismounted and moved to give his order. He hadn't seen anything of you yet today, and it filled him with a new kind of nervous excitement.

He didn't even know he was going to order another cup of caf till he heard his own voice. More so, he didn't even process where he'd seen you, that he _had_ seen you, but he'd know you anywhere.

He clipped his helmet away on his belt, and grabbed the two cups as they came, giving the clerk a few works of thanks. Then in no time at all, he was heading towards where he caught sight on you in the court. He couldn't lose you now. Not when he had his chance.

When he thought about you, he thought about your hair. You seemed to like his from the first time you saw him without his helmet off, commenting on how soft and sleek it looked. He'd let you in on his little secret: one of the senators he'd befriended gave him a bottle of conditioner and some advice on how to keep it better. Now he had debatably the softest locks in the GAR.

It occurred to him, when he caught sight of you again, what caught his eye the first time: your hair. As much as you visibly showed your liking of his, yours matched your personality to such a depth . . . it seemed so, _you._ It's what drew his attention to your everytime, and drove him on now to fall into stride with you.

"Hey . . . " You hear the soft, yet rough voice utter your name beside you, drawing your focus away from the bustling activity of creatures and speeders ahead of you.

"Oh hey, Thorn," Your eyes fall on him; him and his attempt to mildly tame his case of helmet head. A smile graces your lips. Unbeknownst to you, it makes his heart flutter in his chest. Maybe more than a little. "Surprised to see you out here."

"Out on patrol. Always working, like usual." In truth, their workload sucks, but the grin he gives you would have you fooled. "Caf?" He poses the offer with the tilt of the second cup in your direction.

You readily accept, needing a boost yourself, "Thank you!" A sip of the warm liquid proves how much you needed it.

He hums softly, watching you as he sips at his own beverage, apparently just walking you to your destination now. Not that either of you will point it out, just enjoying the few minutes of silence before the question that's been ebbing at the back of his mind is brought back to the forefront.

Now seems as good of time as ever.

"So, um . . . I've got something I want to ask you . . "

The timidness in his voice pulls you out of your thoughts, turning your head to look up at him, "Okay, I'm listening . . "

 _Shy_ isn't something you've ever really seen on him. You've had glimpses of his moments, but not anything like this. He always seemed proud, confident in his actions, and controlled, but this . . . You had a feeling in your gut you might know what it is. Something you might've even hoped.

"Well, you see . . . It's just, I think you're a pretty cool person . . . You're funny and kind and don't mind us clones, and I was wondering . . . Would you maybe want to get a cup of caf sometime?" Thorn _was not_ chickening out. He just simply got creative in his asking.

You blinked at him. Once. Twice. And again before a smile broke your features, your laugh ringing out.

It might have worried him, to say the least, because he immediately moved to turn down the offer.

"If- if you don't want to that's fine I just thought-" A warm softness on his cheek stopped him mid sentence, his eyes moving to figure out what the feeling was. The sight he was met with could have stopped his heart in his chest.

You had pressed your lips to his cheek, warmer now thanks to the caf, but pleasantly so.

"Thorn, I'd love to go on a date with you." Of course you knew what he was really asking.

"Great." He grins now, the warmth of your lips seeming to spread from his cheek to the rest of his body.

You returned to your walk, a content silence between the two of you. A shared smile.

And so what if your hand might have been in his. It felt perfect.

"Hey . . . " He says again, after a few minutes.

You hum in a questioning response, glancing up at him.

_"Want to go get another cup of caf?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this man and he is a dork and you can't tell me otherwise.


End file.
